Warrior cats idol
by The Curse of Fates
Summary: Ever since a strange cat interrupted the gathering, they all died... ... ... nah jokes, she introduced them to music and every full moon since they hold a warrior cats idol!
1. Intro

Nightbreeze the epic and Darkheart the crazy.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the gathering, all was peaceful between the Lakeclans. News of new kits and such. They were about to depart back to their camps when a strange black cat, and black+white cat jumped onto the Leaders tree.<p>

Cats of all clans were yowling and snarling at the newcomers, but they just held up there tail to silence them. The leaders were in a defensive position, and Firestar notice the pure black she-cat had not opened her eyes. The black and white one had icy blue ones though.

Eventually everycat became quiet to hear the're words. The black she-cat cleared her throat.

"Greetings Clan cats of the great lake, you all are probably wondering what the fox-dung is going on? Well to clear it up! I, am Nightbreeze the epic." Finally the black and white spoke up.

"And I, am Darkheart the crazy." as everyone could see, she didn't talk much.

There was a silence as they processed what they said, a minute went by before the 'oh so great' Firestar broke it.

"How do you have a Clan name? And why are you here?" he demaned making both she-cats chuckle at him. He grew more angry with them, but remained straight faced.

Darkheart looked away from Nightbreeze as she opened her eyes for the first time and looking at everycat, making them flinch in fear from her pure silver eyes. Finally settling them on Firestar, he tried his best but he too was forced to look away.

"Do not fear us, we are not here to disrupt your peace. We were sent to show you all the joys of music." when no cat said anything and gave her blank stares, she sighed in fustration.

Darkheart jumped to a lower branch as Nightbreeze brought one of her paw's up, slamming it down and with her awesome powers made the music of her favourite song start. It was just intrumentel so she sung the words.

_Angel with a shotgun~_

_I'm a Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

_I'm a Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._

_Battles begun, get out your guns._

_Are you a saint or sinner?_

_If I survive, then I shall die with my heart on the trigger._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for._

_Well baby you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm a Angel with a shotgun_

_Fight untill the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith babe._

_Just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know your everything I had?_

_And I-, wanna live not just survive._

She took a deep breath and the music stopped, she gazed around and noticed everyone had there mouths open in shock. Anyone who heard her angelic singing voice loved it.

"Ok, now everyone stay still. I will now give you all the knowledge of music." Darkheart had turned away, eyes shut tightly. She already had this done and knew it could be painful and lead to death if done more then once.

Nightbreeze's eyes glowed white with power, all cats began to panic as they found they couldn't move. Some were yowling in pain, but eventually they calmed down and explored there new found knowldge.

Darkheart now faced the croud. "From now on every gathering, there will be a warrior cats idol." She started to explain the rules when Hollyleaf interuppted.

"This isn't in the warrior code, therefore Starclan does not approve!" Nightbreeze rolled her eyes and pointed to the moon.

"The moon remains uncovered and it was Starclan who sent us, anymore questions?"

Another cat called out, this time Crowfeather who yelled "who will be the judges?" Nightbreeze inwardly rolled eyes, '_there not as dense as I thought, at least they know what judges are'_

"Of cause me and Darkheart will be ones, and 2 others. None of you though, I will be representing Shadowclan+Bloodclan and Darkheart will represent Thunderclan+Riverclan."

* * *

><p>RULES:<p>

#1, Send in request for songs and cats to match, and they MUST make sense to some aspects

#2, Ok I lied, the request don't have to make sense but they can if you want.

#3, yes you can make a crew

#4, when sending in requests you can make a cat dedicated to another.

#5, yes song battles (or rap battles) but those request will take a little longer.

#6, I AM NOT SUPERWOMAN! I cannot update all the time, I am human too, meaning Sleep, eating and school so do not rush me.

#7, do not hassel me to update OR to do your request.

#8, (not much of a rule) all cats can be in it, Starclan, Skyclan, Bloodclan and the Darkforest included.

#9, (again not much of a rule -_-) sometimes I will allow OC's but do not bug me, I will put it up when your allowed.

And that's all!

OH WAIT!

the competition for the judges.

Fill out a form and I will pick 2 judges, each representing two clans. (except for Shadowclan, Bloodclan, Riverclan and Thunderclan)

Name: (funky non-cannon names are allowed and rogue/loner/kittypet names too)

Gender:

Clans you will represent: ( pick two)

Appearance: ( I give permission for funky looking cats BUT I will flat out refuse abything with pink...ew)

Personality:

How do you judge? nice,mean or other. If other please describe.

Other:

NOW we're done. I look forward to your request and I will try to update twice a week.

Bye everyone! Nightbreeze and Darkheart out~


	2. an update

**Heyy warrior fans! The other two judges have been picked (me and Darkheart chose, follow her link to her profile if you want, she refuses to update any of her stories till people review or whatever here "The Eternal Skye"...) I will put up a list of the judges, the clans they represent and song request so far:**

**Judges:**

Nightbreeze the Epic: black she-cat with pure silver eyes- Representing Bloodclan and Shadowclan!

Darkheart the Crazy: Black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes- Representing Riverclan and Thunderclan!

Pinewhisker the Mischievous: A ginger tabby tom with brilliant emerald eyes-Representing Skyclan and Starclan!

Briabreeze the Joyous: dark brown with blue-green eyes and a long, fluffy tail-Representing The Darkforest and Windclan!

(I apologize for not warning those who sent judges that I will add extra to there their name please don't hate me!)

Also our host! Bloodsong the awesome!

**So far we have five song request, I will accept more request until Monday and if you forget what you can and can't do, please check out the rules in Chapter 1.**

Hollyleaf-Get it Right by the Glee Cast

Duet Tallstar and Jake- Parents Suck! By Smosh

Lionblaze to Cinderheart-Oh Cecilia by the Vamp

Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw-Just give me a reason by P!nk

Duet Greystripe and Silverstream-Meet me halfway by the Black eyed peas

The real chapter two will be on either Wednesday or Thursday.

Farewell my fellow warriors!

**Nightbreeze and Darkheart out~**


	3. Hollyleaf

**Curse (The Curse of Fates)**

**Skye (The Eternal Skye)**

**Scarlet (Scarletheart15)**

* * *

><p><strong>Curse-Hello fellow warriors!...actually, if your reading this story I now consider you warriors of Spiritclan! <strong>

**Skye- *glares at Curse* Any who, Now this chapter is up! Every chapter will have 1 act, **

**Curse-Enough Skye! we should start this chapter**

**Skye-you are right onward!**

**Scarlet-WAIT! You don't have a host!**

**Curse-Congratz on the job Scarlet, you are now our host!**

**Skye- We dub thee Bloodsong The Awesome!**

**Curse-I aproove**

**Scarlet-YAAAAY!**

**Curse-also there will be 12 more chapters like this before the actual next round**

**Skye-that way we have at least 6-7 for the next round**

**Scarlet, Curse and Skye-we do not own warriors, or any of these songs. The ownership goes to their respective owners.**

**(also, every 4th round will be the judges desision and by the end there will be either 6 or 7 contenders remaining)**

* * *

><p>The full moon finally starts to rise, signifying the start of warrior cats idol! All cats can be seen sitting patiently in front of the stage (next to the leaders tree). Even Starclan,Bloodclan, Skyclan and the Darkforest are on the ground.<p>

In front of the crowd though, there is a judges panel with four seats, but two were taken up by Nightbreeze and Darkheart, soon enough though a blood red she-cat entered the stage.

Instantly every cat quieten down waiting for the show to start. "Welcome all cats, living and dead! I am your host Bloodsong! Now before the acts, I would like to introduce the judges."

At that moment Nightbreeze and Darkheart stood up, and two more cats randomly appeared in a cloud of sparkly purple glitter.

"You already know Nightbreeze the epic and Darkheart the crazy, yes?" she paused as the cats mentioned did a small bow and sat back down.

The ginger tabby with brilliant emerald eyes stood up next as Bloodsong called out. "This fine young tom is Pinewhisker the mischievous, and he is representing Skyclan and Starclan!"

Pinewhisker grinned as the cats he represents started yowling in happiness, after a moment longer he sits back down as the dark brown and blue-green eyed cat stood.

"And last but certainly not least, Briabreeze the joyous. She represents Windclan and the Darkforest, also The prettiest she-cat around." Briabreeze wiggled her non existent eyebrows at the toms making them drool at the sight of her.

After the judges got comfortable, the first contestaint was called up. "Now-hm mm- Singing 'Get it right' give it up for HOLLYLEAF!

Everyone cheered, but Thunderclan roared their support as Hollyleaf slowly entered the stage.

The poor darling was shaking!

She started whispering, when no one could hear her Darkheart called out, "A little bit louder sweety."

Hollyleaf shook her head before speaking again, "My name is Hollyleaf and i'm...a little nervous. But i'm here to sing 'Get it right'" Giving Nightbreeze a small nod, the black she-cat stamps her paw and starts the music.

She takes a deep breath before starting.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

While she sung, Briabreeze could see a small tear escape from Hollyleaf's eyes. At that moment she just wanted to hug her.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

Hollyleaf begun to sway her hips slightly to the song, closing her eyes as she thought about her past actions.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

Everyone was dead silent as they watch Hollyleaf, pour her emotions into the lyrics

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

All of a sudden she snapped her eyes opened with determination.

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

She soften her words towards the end of the song, a fairaway look in her eyes.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_

_To get it right?_

The music stopped, snapping Hollyleaf out of her daydream. She got concerned as no one made a sound, but then her mother Leafpool started clapping and the rest followed soon after. Halfway through Hollyleaf was full on crying, tears of both happiness and pain.

Eventually the clapping slow to a stop as Bloodsong came back out, a tear on her own face. "Well done Hollyleaf, well done." She turned to the judges her were talking and deciding.

They broke apart and Nightbreeze spoke with a blank face, "That was...amazing."She said breaking out in a grin.

The other judges tried to remain stone-faced, but eventually broke out in smiles as well.

"Although I wasn't a big fan of the song, it was sung beautifully and I hope we see more of you." Briabreeze said warmly, everyone cheered some more before Pinewhisker's turn.

"You sung like no one was listening, you poured all your pent up emotions into the lyrics like a good singer does. But can you keep it up?" He smirked as the she-cat shied away from him, making Bloodsong and Briabreeze laugh.

All eyes were on Darkheart as she kept her stone-face, "Fair enough it was sung good, but i'm guessing this song was based off something personal?"

Hollyleaf slowly nodded, not sure where it was going "ok, before my judgment sing _See anybody could be good to you_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

From the song bang bang, I need to know you can sing things that don't relate and you can sing without a depressing aura around you. Also no music just sing." she added and Hollyleaf nervously nodded before singing again

_SEE ANYBODY COULD BE GOOD TO YOU!_

_YOU NEED A BAAAD GIRL TO BLOOOOW YOUR MIIIND! YOUR MIND!_

Darkheart took note that her voice is nice and strong, also that she can sing variety. "Well that was certainly great, now not all the judging is on us, this round will be judged by the viewers of this story."

Bloodsong shooed Hollyleaf off stage "Now that concludes the first episode of _Warrior Cats Idol _don't forget to vote and we will see you next week!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow yaaay! first episode done! *round of applause*<strong>

**Nightbreeze-yes, yes we can all agree that Hollyleaf was amazing**

**Darkheart-of cause, she even passed my test!**

**Pinewhisker-why did you need to test her anyway? She was really good.**

**Briabreeze- Pinewhisker darling, it doesn't matter, its up to the reviews if she goes up**

**Pinewhisker-*drools at the sight of Briabreeze***

**Darkheart-*looks grossed out* dude put your tongue away!**

**Nightbreeze-please, you don't get paid to do this.**

**all the judges- bye warriors of Spiritclan!**


End file.
